


In Which Magnus is Crushing on Alec And Ends up Shirtless in Front of Him

by AnonymousActions



Series: Malec Drabbles [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: FML, I don't have a name for this yet, I've already written the drabble though, M/M, super short little thing I felt like writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousActions/pseuds/AnonymousActions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”i see you jogging around my block every morning so i guess it’s my fault i accidentally left my curtains open when changing while you passed by” au</p><p>This super short but it's also kinda cute so y'know</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Magnus is Crushing on Alec And Ends up Shirtless in Front of Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess I'm so sorry!!!
> 
> http://fullhomosapien.tumblr.com/post/116253446382  
> ”i see you jogging around my block every morning so i guess it’s my fault i accidentally left my curtains open when changing while you passed by” au
> 
> I saw this post on Tumblr and copied and pasted it so that I could write some of those AUs if I felt inspired to…. As it is, I feel v inspired for this and will probably will be reusing this prompt for another ship (Sterek) cause it suddenly came to me as well :3
> 
> Anyway, Here goes the story :D

Magnus was crushing very, very hard. Magnus had also never talked to the guy. But he jogged by his window every morning and smiled shyly at Magnus. And he had really beautiful blue eyes. And really sexy black hair that looked like he just had sex. Though the thought of the jogger having sex with anyone other than himself made Magnus very much jealous. Okay, that sounded really bad. He wasn’t a creepy stalker or anything, he just found the guy very attractive and started kinda crushing. 

It’s not like he had done research on the guy or knew his sister because she was a barista at his favourite coffee shop while in college or anything. Okay, he totally did but they had never mentioned her brother, he just knew they were related because she had a picture of him and others in her wallet. 

Okay so maybe he was a complete creeper, but the guy was hot and the few times he was mentioned by Izzy in their conversations as "my brother" he just sounded amazing and sweet and just generally perfect. Magnus was about 110% sure that Isabelle knew about his infatuation with her brother. That was the only way to explain the phone number and (obviously male) name on his coffee cup and the quick "He’s been talking about you all week, make him stop" this morning.

As Magnus walked back to his loft, sipping his coffee, he thought of a way to get Alec to notice him above the wave and shy smile. Izzy had said he was shy and easily flustered a few days ago when they were talking about her vacation with her friends in a cabin over the break. As he opened the door to his bedroom (after nearly walking into the main door due to being distracted), Magnus had the greatest idea he’d ever had yet.

He knew the jogger… Sorry… He knew that Alec was gonna jog by his window and awkwardly smile and wave at him shortly and Magnus, who had decided his best bet was to wear his most fitting clothes, hurried to undress and just as his shirt was thrown into his open closet, he looked outside. Magnus had forgotten to close his window. Also, Alec was staring at him. And blushing. Oh God. Think fast, "Hey, Alexander, right?"

And this, my dear Chairman, is how your daddies met. I can’t believe you were sleeping through it all!... When I say "daddies" I mean when I met your future other parent who happens to also be male, let's be very clear on that!


End file.
